Oh Brother!
by Wolfy816
Summary: What would happen if Laney and Larry were related? What if there bands found out? Could their secrets ruin both Grojband and the Newmans, or bring them together? Read to find out! (LaneyxCorey) and (LarryxCarrie)
1. Nighttime Visit

**Hello my fellow grojbandians! I hope you enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I no own Grojband.**

When Larry woke up in the middle of the night, he instantly knew that it was something to do with the girl who slept in the room right next to his. He sighed when he heard a sniffle coming from outside in the hallway, and again when a knock came at his door.

"L-larry?" He heard come from the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked grumpily.

"I-I, can I come in?" The voice asked. He sighed before saying, "Yeah, come on in."

As the door opened, in stepped his little sister with her pink pajamas hanging around her body, and her red puffy eyes gazing at her brother. Larry sighed as she entered, mainly because he knew exactly why she had entered into his room. "What happened this time?" He asked her, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"H-he…. H-he…." She stuttered.

Larry patted his bed, "C'mon, why don't you lay down and tell me about it."

She marched over, laying down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "H-he…."

"Shhh…" Larry said to her.

"I-I, I was a fool, Larry. I-I can't believe I trusted him." She said to him, a tear falling from her eye.

"No. You weren't the fool, he was." He said to her, rubbing her arm.

"H-how?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Jake didn't know how special you were. He's the biggest fool for letting my little sis go!" He said to her.

She laughed at him, and turned to look at her brother. "Why do we have to have different last names? I'd totally be proud to say you are my brother. Even if you were scared to do extreme curling and are called a girl by your band members."

He turned towards her, a strange look on his face. "Well, I guess our bands might be okay with it…. Eh, Penn?"

She thought about it for a while before shaking her head, "Naw, Nepp. They probably won't be okay with it. Core would go crazy if he found out!"

"Oh would he? You think he wouldn't want to know that your brother is the cowardly, inhaler needing Newman bassist that you pretend to hate every time you see him?" Larry teased.

"Are you sure you wanna go there, Nepp? Wouldn't Carrie like to know that your younger sister, by only a few seconds, is the mean, sarcastic tomboy 'Lamey' from 'garbage-band'?" She teased back at him.

"See? Aren't you happy now? No more Jake, now more Corey!" He said flinging his left hand into the air. "

How'd you know about that?"She asked him, shocked.

"Are you kidding? It's totally obvious!" He exclaimed out. T

hey spent the rest of the night talking, and enjoying each other's company. When the morning light reached Larry's face, he realized that his little sister had gone back to her room, but she had left a note on his nightstand. "You can't choose family, but you certainly can choose who's your friend." It said, her handwriting scrawled across the yellow sticky note. He smiled, and got up to get ready.

** Hope y'all enjoyed  
**

**-Wolfy**


	2. The Festival Part 1

**Hola! Time for another segment of Oh Brother! **

**Disclaimer: I NO own Grojband. **

**Enjoy :)**

Laney sat down on the couch, a shocked look on her face. Corey, Kin and Kon cheered as they watched the news, hearing Buzz and Chance talking about some random festival about to happen the next week. They jumped up and down as the newscasters chatted about how they needed a band to play at the festival. Turning to Laney, who still sat on the couch, the guys of Grojband smiled at her.

"See?" Corey told Kin and Kon, pointing to Laney. "Even Lanes is excited, she's got that 'I'm super happy that another festival has come' face! We should totally do this gig!"

Meanwhile, as the boys cheered, Laney was caught up in her own thoughts. 'A family festival? Where you have to bring all of your family? Oh no... Larry! They must've not heard that part.'

Corey slung his arm around her shoulder, "Are you excited, Lanes! We might actually get noticed at this one!"

Laney turned to him, a grim look on her face, "Core, did you hear what type of festival this is?"

He looked at her confused, "Maybe? Why does it matter?"

"Because, Core, it's a family festival. Where you must have at least one parent/guardian and one sibling! Core, I don't"

"Trina?" Mina asked the teenager who was hanging over the railing, listening in on her brother's plan.

"What, Mina? You ruined my eavesdropping, like totes not cool." Trina glared at her 'best friend'.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Mina asked her, confused.

"Because my gross brother and his garbage-band are planning to play at my festival!" She said angrily.

"I don't think it's yours, Trina." Mina replied nervously.

"Its my festival because it's the one where hunky Nick Mallory will realize that I'm a great sister and guardian of my brother and fall madly in love with me! Its like totes full proof! Now shush! I have to see if there is a way to make them unable to play." Trina ranted while Mina looked at her confused.

"But, Trina-" She tried.

"Mina! I'm busy here, go fetch me a sandwich, no crusts this time!" She growled out as Mina raced to go to the kitchen.

"So you see, I don't have-" Laney continued her discussion with Corey, that was strangely going on forever.

"Trina, do you want pickles?" Trina heard Mina ask.

"No, Mina! I hate pickles!" She screamed back before turning back to eavesdrop.

"A brother." Laney finished her story, hoping that Corey wouldn't freak out, but instead it was Trina who freaked.

"Yes! That's perfect! Hashtag you aren't going to play at that festival-thingy." Trina exclaimed before rushing to her room. "Mina, I've got it! Get me a phone! I've got a mayor to call!"

"That was strange..." Laney said before turning back to Corey. "So..."

"So you do have a brother, but you can't see him all the time so you don't know if he can come. Lanes, I'm sure he'll be there, don't you worry!" Corey exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

"It's not him I'm worried about..." She muttered.

**To be continued... How was it? Want more? Need some Larry in your lives? Review! **

**Larry: I hope this'll be good... **

**Thanks for reading!**

** -Wolfy**


	3. The Festival Part 2

**Hola! Back again to give you the second part to the Festival! **

**Disclaimer: I no own Grojband.**

Mayor Mellow nodded his head to what Trina Riffin was tattling about. He knew that she didn't like her brother's band, but to him she was just being mean, something he couldn't prevent due to rules he didn't make. A faint thought eclipsed his reason, for he was sure that the Penns did have two children. "Yes, Ms. Riffin. I understand, are you sure that you aren't going to regret this? I'm sure Mr. Riffin wouldn't be too pleased with this." He spoke into the phone, using his serious voice to reassure her guilt.

"Like totally, Mr. Mayor-fellow. I totes want to see his band not play, it would like make my ears hurt." He heard her reply.

"Alright, Ms. Riffin." He sighed before saying to her, "I'll be over in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yes! Like, thank you Mr. Mayor!" Trina exclaimed before she hung up.

"Well Mother, looks like she's at it again." Mayor Mellow spoke to the picture of his mother, sighing before getting out of his chair and leaving.

Corey and the rest of Grojband were busy practicing their songs for the festival, deciding that a new song would be too hard to get out of Trina. They stopped their hardcore practicing when there came a knocking at the door. "Come in!" Corey yelled to the knocker, setting down his guitar on its stand.

Mayor Mellow walked in seriously, an angry look on his face. He turned to the band, only briefly looking at the pink haired girl who had called him. "Corey Riffin, why didn't you tell me that one of your band members didn't have a sibling? You know how important that is to the Family Festival!"

Corey stared at the mayor in confusion, looking at all of his band members, "But, Mayor Mellow, we all have siblings!"

Mayor Mellow glared at the blue haired boy, angry at his lies. "No, one of you doesn't have any siblings, I've heard so from your sister, Trina."

Corey looked up at his teenaged sister, "Trina, why did you tell him that?"

She looked down at her brother and his band with hate in her eyes, "Because, I hate you and your garbage-band!"

He turned towards the mayor again, "Mayor Mellow, we really do all have siblings. As you can see, I have Trina, Kin and Kon have each other, and Laney-"

"Doesn't have any siblings, Mayor Mellow. They, like, can't play in the festival since she doesn't have one, right?" Trina butted in.

Mayor Mellow looked between the two siblings with his hand on his chin, "Ms. Penn, is that true?" Laney looked at him, "Of course it's not! I do have a sibling, I have a brother!" "You do, do you?" Mayor Mellow looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, yes I do." She responded.

"Well then, why don't you prove it to me? Just so I know you aren't lying to me." Mayor Mellow responded.

Laney nodded at his proposal, "I can do that, just let me show you at the festival, okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine! See you at the festival Grojband!" Mayor Mellow then walked out of the Groj, waving goodbye to the band.

"What! No!" Trina yelled before running into her room and slamming the door.

"Let's go to the festival!" Corey yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The rest of the band yelled

**-Amazingly awesome transition-**

When they arrived at the festival, Grojband was greeted with different family activities, strange looking family related booths, families of different animals walking around and many people hugging. Corey smiled at everyone, looking to his band and parents with an excited look in his eyes. Laney, though, was a different story. She wasn't very excited that she'd have to reveal that not only was a Newman related to her, but it was none other than Larry. Her heart beat faster when she thought of how her band would react, pulsating when she thought of Corey's inevitable glare and her impending exile from the band. Maybe she could figure a way out this mess, but at the moment she couldn't think of a plan.

"Laney!" Came a call from the surrounding crowd.

Somehow she had gotten separated from her band, and she didn't realize that they hadn't even tried to get her back. Though the voice calling to her right now wasn't Corey's or Kin's or Kon's, no, it was definitely her brother's, it was totally Larry's voice. "Larry, what are you doing here? Aren't the Newmans playing somewhere else?" She asked her brother, who had shoved through the crowd to find his sister.

"I could ask you the same thing, Laney. Isn't your band playing today? Why aren't you with them?" He asked, still heaving.

"Larry, you need to use your inhaler." Laney paused as he pulled it out and used it. "I also kinda got sidetracked."

He laughed at her reason, "Really? You, lose Corey? Never!"

She glared at him before she heard Corey's voice calling to her. "Larry, I might have made a mistake..."

He looked at her before noticing a very angered Corey marching up to them from behind Laney. "Uh, Lane, you might want to-"

Corey reached them with a ticked off look on his face, and Larry finished his sentence quietly, "Turn around. Uh oh."

Laney turned to look at him, "Hey Core, what are you doing here?"

He glared at her, "I was looking for my band member. What are you doing here with him?"

"I-I-" Laney stuttered nervously before Larry cut him off.

"She just rammed into me, stupid Lamey, you're so clumsy!"

Corey glared at him before dragging Laney back to the band.

**-That was awkward Transition!-**

Mayor Mellow stared at Grojband with a strange look on his face. "Yes, that's fine and all, but where is a new toe-tapping song? Where is the family song?"

Laney stepped forward, "Mayor Mellow, I have a new song, if you'd let me play it."

He nodded before snapping his fingers, "Ms. Penn! You have yet to show me your brother! I must see him before you can perform!"

Laney pulled him aside, whispering to him, "Can I just tell you who it is, and you can see him when you go to announce us? I don't really want my band to find out."

"A secret sibling? Quite mysterious! Alright, Ms. Penn. If you can produce a viable name, and I can ask them about it later, then I'll let you perform." He said to her.

"His name is Larry Gregory Nepp, or Penn, depending who you ask. He's the one with red-hair in the Newmans? He looks like a boy version of me." She said to him, looking cautiously at her band members who were busy talking about something else.

"Alright, you can perform! Good luck!" He said before walking into the main part of the stage.

Corey looked at her nervously, but she smiled and threw her arm into the air, "Let's rock!"

The lights came up on them, and Laney started to sing her song.

"_You've always been there for me, woah-oh!  
You've let me be free,  
I've seen the light in your eyes, Tried to disguise.  
But we are family!  
And you've let me see, That I can be me-_"

(Only can come up with a few lyrics) When she finished her song, the crowd cheered and Corey got back on the microphone. "Wasn't she amazing? Does anyone want to hear more?" The crowd cheered and Kon started his chant, ""

** -Rock on Transition!-**

After they had finished with their encore, Grojband sat down at a table that was next to a family restaurant. Corey smiled at Laney, "So, do you always come up with amazing lyrics?"

Laney smiled at him, "No, I only could do those because my brother helped me."

Corey laughed, "Must be a nice guy, I'd love to meet him!"

Meanwhile, Mayor Mellow was walking towards Larry with a smile, "Mr. Nepp! Hello there! I have some questions for you!"

Larry gulped as he answered, "Y-yes? What do you want?"

"I need to ask you, is Laney Penn your sister?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Why is your last name different from hers?"

"She and I thought it'd be easier to pretend we weren't related for our bands. They hate each other."

"Are you two twins?"

"Yeah, we are." Larry replied, crossing his arms.

"I thought so, thank you Mr. Nepp. Tell your sister I'll keep the secret." Mayor Mellow winked at him before walking off.

"What..." Larry said as he watched the mayor walk off.

**The End!**

** Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Liked it? Want more? Need more Larry and Laney in your life? Review!**

** -Wolfy**


	4. The Comet

**Hola and Bonjour, my friends! Guess who's back with another chapter?**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, review, and followed (you stalkers, you)**

**Disclaimer: I no own Grojband**

It was a normal day in Peaceville, where our story takes place. No one moved in the town yet, for today was when the infamous comet passed by, causing strange things to happen. Birds chirped normally, not knowing about the comet evident in their chirps, and a dog barked in the distance as a red head turned in their bed. They didn't know what was going to happen that day, and neither did their twin who slept in the room next to theirs.

_ Beep! Beep!_ The alarm blared as the infamous red head named Laney turned to face it, slamming her hand on its unicorn head. She groaned loudly, stretching her arms and back carefully. Light filtered in through her window, illuminating the girl's pink room.

"Lanes? You awake?" Came the call of her brother, Larry, "You might want to check outside, it's kinda strange."

Laney walked over to her bedroom window and peered out of the blinds. "I don't see what's strange, Larry. All I see is- oh! Now that's really strange."

A women and her dog walked by, except that instead of the normal human walks dog, it was flipped. As she craned her neck to look at the spectacle, Laney heard her brother enter her room. "Strange, isn't it?" She noticed that his voice had gotten more confident sounding, and turned her head to look at him.

She gasped as she took in the full sight of her brother, who used to be short, scared, and scrawny, now stood at six feet, sported muscles, and looked over confident. His hair had gotten a darker red look, and his normal shirt was replaced by one of her dad's paint smeared shirts. He smiled down at her before looking out the window and pointing towards the sky. "See? The comet must be back, one second I was short and thirteen, and now I'm tall and twenty."

Laney nodded as he talked, still amazed that the man who stood before her was her brother Larry. She looked down at herself quickly, and sighed in relief as a normal body came to her vision. "I haven't changed, that's good."

"No, that's strange." Larry said to her, crossing his arms. "You haven't changed at all, normally _something_ happens by now."

"Maybe it'll come later?" She asked him.

He shook his head at her, "No, it already flashed the man-wave, the emotion-wave, and the animal-wave. There's only the small stuff now, like fire hydrants spitting ketchup -an OW! is heard as he pauses- or hair colors switching -again, an angry yell is heard, "Trina! Why do I have your horrible pink hair!"- not anything else. Face it Lanes, you're the only one not affected. You gotta be careful, alright? Oh, you need to go! You're gonna miss band practice!"

Pushing a fully-clothed-after-five-minutes Laney out the door, Larry waved goodbye and closed the door. A twenty year-old Carrie sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. "So you're sister got changed to look like Lamey from Gross-band? Poor you!" She said, a pouty face on.

"Yup, but don't worry, babe. After today she'll be back to normal." He laughed then kissed Carrie.

-That Was Strange Transition-

Laney walked down the street towards Corey's house, wondering if anyone else hadn't been affected. When she got close to Corey's garage door, she heard a strange keening noise. Looking at the door, she noticed that a small black haired dog and a big dog were whining and pawing at the door. As she got closer, she heard a voice from inside the garage begging the dogs to stop their relentless begging. "I told you guys, you can't come in. Just stay there until-"

"Core?" She interrupted the voice from its begging. Soon afterwards, the door slid open to show a very upset Corey and the dogs darted inside, instantly jumping up on the couch and laying down. He marched up to her, and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Lanes, finally a sane creature! Kin and Kon were turned into dogs! What're we gonna do? We can't play!" He mumbled into her shirt.

"You-weren't changed?" She asked him slowly, in disbelief. Normally something happens to him!

"Well, I can write lyrics now..." He said slowly, rubbing his arm.

"Core! You gotta write everything down in a notebook! We could use this to create all of our future songs!" Laney said, shaking him excitedly.

"Already got you covered." He pointed to a blue notebook on top of the counter next to the computer.

"Really?! That's great!" She ran over and flipped through the notebook. "These are great Core, Core?"

She turned to see him blushing in the opening of the garage, rubbing his neck. Her eyebrows came together in confusion, and she sat on the couch. "You got emotions that are fully there, didn't you?"

He nodded and walked over, "I just woke up today and could feel everything even better, _everything_."

Laney swallowed and relaxed, he wasn't talking about love, just angst. It was probably over some other popular girl, and it would be over after today. He came over and sat beside, with Kon and Kin on his other side snoring peacefully.

"Lane-" He was cut off by a scream.

"WHAT? WE DON'T HAVE A DUET PAIR THAT CAN PLAY AT MY BALL?! TRINA! FIND SOMEONE! NOW!" Mina screamed out.

Trina came out of her room, looking sad before spotting her brother and his band mate sitting on the couch. 'Perfect!' She thought. 'I can ask them, they'll do it!'

-Something ain't right with TrInA transition-

"Corey? Can I ask you a favor?" Came a meek voice from the top of the stairs.

He turned to look at his sister, dressed in rags and blue-haired, standing at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. "Yes, Trina, we'll do it."

She jumped into the air and ran into her room to tell Mina the good news.

"Core? Was it okay to accept that?" Laney asked him as he turned back to face her.

He smiled, "Yep, you better go get ready, Laney, we have a gig tonight."

-Corey Never Tinks Ahead transition-

Larry the twenty year old looked at his sister, amused. She had been trying on dresses non-stop and fixing her hair into different positions ever since she got home. Only stopping for breakfast, lunch, and potty breaks, she was now only two hours away from her duet with Corey, and really, really nervous. "You know, I still don't get why girls take so long, just use the one you used for the pageant, or the one from the time you went to the wedding. And makeup? Wear what you need to...okay? We leave in a hour and forty-five minutes. Okay? Now, CHOOSE ONE!"

"Man, Larry, you are grumpy when you're twenty." Laney exclaimed bringing out the outfit she wore to the wedding.

-Larry is a grumpy butt transition-

At the ball, Corey and Laney sung, Nick kissed Mina, Trina diaryed, and Kin and Kon turned back into normal. It was after Mina changed back to normal and the comet had begun to go away that it happened.

Corey and Laney were beside each other, both getting punch when the last flash happened. All of the sudden, Laney turned to Corey, and him to her. "Core, I have to tell you something. Something personal."

He looked at her lovingly, which made her gaze back the same way, "I do too."

"You first." They both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You go first Laney, since you talked first." He laughed as her mouth dropped open.

"Alright then. Core, I love you. A lot." Laney said to him and he smiled.

"Really? Me too." She expected him to say the he didn't but turned to look at him and was met by his closed eyes and soft lips. Kissing him back, this turned into a romance scene.

Then, in one big flashed everything returned to normal, and Corey and Laney split apart, blushing.

"Why were we? Did we?" He asked her, blushing.

"Nope." She lied, not knowing what had happened.

"Good, if we had had a romance scene- ugh." Corey shook his head.

"Yeah." Laney agreed sadly before Corey reached his hand towards hers, as they looked up at the stars, smiling.

**The End**

**Did ya enjoy? Want more? Review!**

**Thanks for coming out, everybody!**

**-Wolfy**


	5. Caring Carrie

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Due to the request of a certain guest, this one shot will have a certain blue haired girl in it**. **By the way, this is a collection of one-shots, but it is about Laney's and Larry's relationship throughout different events (minus last chapter, Larry was only a minor character in that one :) )** **Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing this?**

Carrie Beff wasn't like every other person in the world. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and was the exact opposite of her enemy, Corey Riffin. She didn't like his band either, not the two twins, and especially not the girl-boy of the band, Laney Penn. Which is why when her doorbell rang that evening, she was shocked to find her bassist, and crush, leaning on a very dirty and bloody Laney Penn.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Lamey_?" Carrie asked, narrowing her eyes.

Laney winced as Larry moved to look at the glaring girl, and Carrie's eyes grew soft. "You hurt?"

When Larry moved once more, and Laney winced, Carrie realized that she needed to help her. Glaring at the idea, for she didn't believe that Laney would help Larry even if he was dying, Carrie still reached forward to help hold Larry up. Laney looked at her, shocked, and Carrie gasped at the girl's face.

Laney's face, normally with black makeup and nothing else, now sporting bloody gashes on the left cheek, and the right side of her face was filled with a red slap mark. When she moved, Carrie could tell by her wincing that she had broken something. Her clothes were torn, surprisingly not her normal striped shirt and red pants, but a now bloodied blue t-shirt and gym shorts, and Carrie could see blood trailing down her left arm. Looking over at Larry, Carrie almost felt like crying.

His face was also marked with scratches, some still bleeding, but a giant welt mark circled his right eye. He was knocked out, his head laying on Laney's shoulder, and his clothes were also the exact same as Laney's, even the gym shorts and t-shirt were the same, except on his left side there was a giant blood spot. Carrie assumed that he also had a few broken ribs too, and threw his right arm over her shoulder.

She motioned her head towards the door, and started moving as Laney did too. When they reached her living room, Carrie motioned for Laney to sit on one of the recliners as she put Larry carefully down on the couch, making sure that he wasn't leaning on his bad side. Sitting down on the other recliner, Carrie sighed as she looked at the two that had suddenly come into her home. Looking towards Laney, who had a far-off look in her eyes, she asked the only question on her mind.

"What happened?"

The question seemed to make Laney come out of her state, because she soon was shaking her head and looking at Carrie. "What?"

Carrie sighed at her reaction and repeated her question, "What happened? Did you guys start fighting? Did you feel guilty and come to tell me? Are you Gross-bandians attacking my band mates now?"

Laney just stared at her before she finally started to speak, quietly Carrie noted later but all she could manage at the time. "No...no... we... didn't fight..."

Carrie waited patiently as Laney started to cough, and put a hand up as she opened her mouth to speak. "Stop. Before you try to speak again, let me patch you and him up."

She got up to go find the medicine cabinet, leaving behind the two bloody enemies. Searching through its contents, Carrie found the first aid kit and some pain medicine, and headed back towards the living room.

"Well it isn't my fault, Larry. You know we had nowhere left to go. She was the nearest to us." Carrie heard Laney speaking as she approached, only stopping when a hoarse, familiar voice replied back to Laney.

"Yeah, I know."

Carrie ran back to where the two were when she heard him, medical supplies still in hand. When she reached the room, Larry was up on one elbow looking at Laney, he turned to look at Carrie, and a smile came to her face.

"You're up." She said to him and he nodded at her. Turning to Laney, Carrie held up the supplies she had gotten from the cabinet. "I got them, now who first?"

Laney pointed at Larry and Carrie nodded, going to him first. Handing him a pill and a glass that she had miraculously managed to fill with water, Carrie smiled as he took them. After he was done, Carrie instructed him to take off his shirt so she could check out the damage done to him. When he started to blush, Laney giggled until Carrie replied that she'd have to do it too. When his shirt was off, Carrie gasped at what she saw. His whole left side was bloodied and bruised, and Carrie had to hold in her tears as she cleaned his wounds and wrapping them. After his shirt was back on, Carrie started to clean up his face, sighing in relief that he didn't break anything else except a few ribs. She got up and ran up to her father's room, grabbing one of his t-shirts for Larry to wear, when she was back Larry was blushing red and Laney was giggling out of control. Throwing the t-shirt to Larry, Carrie turned towards Laney.

"You're turn."

After Carrie was done with Laney, she threw her one of her old t-shirts and sat down on the couch as Laney changed. "So... what exactly happened?" She asked them.

They both froze in thought until Larry looked over at Laney, confusing Carrie even more. "Wanna tell her? She won't tell anyone."

Laney nodded and Larry looked at Carrie, "Care, there's something you need to know."

Carrie stared at them, shocked, "Really? Twins?" They both nodded at her and she laughed. "I can see it now! You sure you don't want to tell anyone else of this? I didn't act that bad."

"That's because Laney helped me when I was hurt, you saw her as a good person. Anyone else would freak out about it, especially Kim and Konnie, they can barely remember that I'm a guy!" Larry told her and Carrie nodded in response.

"One question though, what exactly happened? You guys looked awful! I mean worse than right now! Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Laney looked at Larry and he shrugged, "She did save you and me from bleeding out. Might as well tell her."

Laney looked at Carrie next, and started to speak, "Well, our mom and dad were fighting again about who could eat the most pizza... -time skip- ...and we promised we'd be safe, but, well... we kinda had an accident with our bikes and ended up like this. I saw your house and crawled over to Larry, and realized that he was knocked out. I helped him up, knowing that my ribs were broken too. We didn't go to the hospital because... well..."

"Our parents work at the hospital, and we probably wouldn't have made it in the condition we were in, right Laney?" Larry inturupted.

Laney nodded and Carrie leaned back once more, "Alright, I understand."

That night, instead of going home, Laney and Larry slept over at Carrie's house. In the morning, where the twins would've been were letters of appreciation. Except on the one that was in Larry's spot there was an extra note.

"_Thanks, Care. Hope we can go out sometime so I can thank you for what you did. You're the best!_

_Love, Larry"_

Carrie smiled to herself and walked up the stairs to go get ready for the day, she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

**So? D'you like? Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Wolfy :P**


End file.
